


LOVE-PART ONE

by Euphausiid_04



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, 原著向, 时间线稍长
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphausiid_04/pseuds/Euphausiid_04
Summary: 这是Lapis和Peridot初识的故事。两个人在四季轮回中逐渐升温的关系。
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 2





	LOVE-PART ONE

-秋-  
已经一个星期了。  
Lapis还是没有理她。  
好奇怪。  
Peridot坐在谷仓的门口，晃着腿。她手里拿着不知道从哪里翻出来的零件，无聊地拿在手上拼拼装装。谷仓外面除了那个比一般要小点的水池，什么也没有，只有空空的旷野。秋天的风温和地拂过原野，掀起淡黄色的浪。除了手里的零件碰撞声，和自己的呼吸声，一切都十分安静，就连飞过候鸟的振翅声都听得见。天气已经有些转凉了，地球的氛围也逐渐朝着荒芜走去，似乎在夏天都热闹闹的有机物们在这个时候全部都死去了一般——或者逃离了。Peridot郁闷的抬起头，看着又一队大雁飞过谷仓。  
宝石们是没有所谓冷热的概念的。她们被创造出来就是为了征服各类星球，自然身体也会随之调整，不会觉得太冷太热。所以对Peridot而言，地球的四季变迁还不是特别明显。她大概清楚，树上的叶子转黄了，差不多就是秋天了。但是一些树木又不会变化，只会掉一些叶子。Steven告诉她那个是常绿植物。还有一些树，春天也没有叶子长出来。  
Steven说，它们病了，或者死掉了。  
Peridot觉得死亡是一个有趣的概念。因为死亡意味着成长，而宝石是不会成长的。她们没有所谓的生命的阶段性，创造出来的那一瞬间，她们的使命就被确认了。直到被各种原因粉碎，她们都不会觉得自己在“成长”。但Steven说，不一定要是身体的变化… 学习也是成长。  
你现在就在成长。一边的Garnet抱着手，补充道。

想到这里，Peridot抽了抽鼻子。  
曾几何时，她也会感到寂寞，体会着不曾有过的新感情。学习体验新的东西，这也是成长吗？她把手里的破烂丢到脚边。那成长还真是痛苦啊——没有规律，没有指导，全部都要一个人摸索才好。她闭着眼，有些百般聊赖地想着心事。她的录音机被Lapis弄坏了，但有些意外地，她也没觉得太难受。兴许Lapis的到来让她觉得比抱着个录音机一个人嘀嘀咕咕要好很多。  
可Lapis完全不想理会自己。  
Peridot叹了口气。  
有时候Peridot会想，自己到底为什么如此需要其他宝石的陪伴。一个人明明很好，不用去讨好其他任何人，自己可以想做任何事情。去旁边的原野上看看花草，夜晚去抓萤火虫，然后再悄悄溜去海边散步。她明明可以自己探索地球的一切。  
可是，花草不会说话，萤火虫最后也会飞走，无边无际的海岸也不会有任何回应，只有一层层的奶白的泡沫，和影影绰绰散落的月光。  
前一晚她还站在海岸边，看着夜晚灰黑色的海洋。她想着，Lapis难道不会感到寂寞吗？  
会吗？

好无聊。  
她跳下稻草堆，随后在谷仓周围转悠着。她几次经过谷仓门口，忍不住偷偷往里面瞟了好几眼——Lapis还在里面坐着，没有说话，似乎在看杂志之类的。  
能看懂吗？ Peridot有些疑惑地抓了抓自己的头发。她自己对于人类的语言文化认知都比较空白，而她可是个认证的幼儿园技师。而青金石这样的宝石，不就是那种用来塑星的、超强又比较唧唧歪歪的宝石吗？硬要说的话，Peridot把铁石英和青金石归于一类：就是那种打起架来厉害地要死，但完全是个傻子。吵死了，Peridot想，母星的那些个青金石，真喜欢嚼舌头啊。  
很快Peridot摇摇头。  
但她已经不在母星了… 她想起了之前和Pearl起的冲突。连一个珍珠都可以造飞船，现在的Lapis也不是那种典型的宝石了。除了被强行拉入战争，锁在镜子里百来年，被母星当作叛徒，然后又被迫拉回地球，之后和铁石英融合，然后救出来后又被迫和之前刑讯过她的人同居在一起。除了这些，好像也没什么。  
Peridot擦了擦脑袋上的冷汗，给自己在心里打着气壮了个胆，然后选择走进了谷仓。

“Lazuli——” 她不自然地凑过去。  
Lapis拿着杂志，完全没理她。  
Peridot忍不住看了看她手里的书。

欸… 这不是拿反了吗…  
她扫了一眼杂志，又扫了一眼冷漠的Lapis，然后又看了一眼杂志，随后揣揣不安地走远了两步，确认两个人有一段距离后，Peridot挥了挥手，大声说：“Lazuli——杂志拿反了！”  
Lapis脸红了一下，有些恼怒地看了Peridot一眼，随后把杂志翻了过来，接着看。

…所以说到底在看什么啊。  
Peridot有些郁闷地想着。

她四处打量着谷仓，随后瞧见了旁边还没补完的大漏洞。为了挡雨和上漆之类的，她自己找了块白色油布盖着。既然没事干，那干脆补墙好了… 这么想着，她走过用力把白布扯下来，露出来被撞碎的木板们。就在她准备去拿新木板的时候，Lapis的目光从书上转移，抬起头若有所思地看着那个空洞。  
“…这是怎么了？”  
一周以来的第一次，Lapis开口说话了。她语气很平淡，不带着什么情绪。  
“还能是什么，被撞了一个洞啊。” Peridot有些吃惊、但又有些莫名奇妙。  
Lapis皱了皱眉。  
“噢——你问为什么啊。” Peridot突然恍然大悟地锤了一下自己的手掌，“还能有谁这么厉害，当然是我啊，我自己弄出来的。” Peridot不知道为何还挺得意地，“我前些日子做了鸡气人，我驾驶那个鸡气人撞的——”  
她话还么说完，Lapis就打断了她：“你是说机器人？”  
“是啊，” Peridot点点头，“地球人就这么讲的啊。”  
Lapis叹了口气，两个人又双双沉默了一会儿。“我还以为被袭击了，” Lapis的目光再次回到手里的杂志，“不过也没错… 确实像是你这种宝石会做的事情。”  
Peridot皱了皱眉。“什么叫我这种宝石啊？” 她问道，“我怎么了？”  
“侵略、破坏、伤害别人。” Lapis慢吞吞地补充，抬起眼定定盯着Peridot。  
“哈…什么？”Peridot转过脸去，随后急切的辩驳道：“可我已经改变了… 我把我的录音机给了你，我给你做了小池塘，我现在甚至还在修这个破洞，为了弥补之前的… 错误。”随后她松了口气，放弃一般地咕哝道，“算了，说了你也不信。”  
Lapis没有说话。  
Peridot架起梯子，随后搬起一块木板爬了上去。她嘴里叼着钉子，举着板子左右比划了好一会儿，吃力地举起手，拿起锤子敲了起来。  
锤子撞击木板的沉闷打击声回荡在空荡荡的谷仓里。

淡紫色的晚霞，裹挟着云尾，向西边迤逦而去。  
Peridot已经把缺口补上了三分之一。虽然看起来还是乱糟糟的，但已经把四周的碎木头都丢掉了。谷仓里回响着Peri叮叮当当的锤头响，和在工具箱里翻箱倒柜的哗啦声，这之后便再也没有其他声音了。黄昏已经落下，谷仓逐渐变得黯淡起来，金色如同亮片般的阳光在地板上挪动，从右到左，最后在所有人都不注意的某个时间碎片里离去了。  
Peridot悄悄瞟了一眼Lapis，想看看她在干什么。  
一直坐在一边的Lapis猛地站了起来。  
Peridot吓得锤子掉在了地上。  
咚。  
两个人同时看向地上的锤子，都没有说话。  
Lapis又转过头去，然后展开翅膀，飞出了谷仓。水蓝色的双翼在空中划出一道弧线，似乎有水珠洒落下来。  
Peridot急急忙忙地跳下梯子，脚步咚咚地追出了谷仓。她跑出大门，然后看到Lapis降落在水塔顶。她看着她坐下来，抬头看着逐渐在天边显露的星河，闪烁着微弱的银白的光，在深紫色的天际间。Peridot想，坐在那么高的地方，似乎伸手就可以摸到。  
而那颗最亮的，是回母星的方向。她望着那里，她知道水塔上的Lapis也在望着那里。  
有些羡慕地，她悻悻地转身返回了谷仓。谷仓已经完全暗了下来。Peridot捡起地上的锤子，发了会儿呆。她可以继续修，但她已经不太想修了。她将那把木柄的锤子放回箱子里，然后把油布盖在洞上。  
Peridot突然觉得有点困。  
虽然宝石不用睡觉，但是可以睡觉，这是Steven教她的。大概是睡觉的时候时间过得很快，而且让Peridot觉得放松。她在谷仓里像只小猫一样噔噔跑了一圈，找到了一堆干草垛，然后安心地窝了下来。她张开四肢，在草垛里打着滚，随后找了个舒服的姿势，闭上了眼睛。  
也许会做梦。Peridot想着，她还没有做过梦呢。  
到底会是什么样的梦境，她也不知道。

Lapis在午夜的时候飞回了谷仓。  
谷仓里十分昏暗，只有角落里的干草垛闪着淡绿色的光芒。她有些好奇地蹑足走过去，看到了窝在角落里的Peridot。她本来想掉头离开，但一片漆黑和寂静中，有什么东西牢牢锁住了她的目光 。  
Peridot脑袋上的那一颗深绿色的倒三角橄榄石闪着光，在空中投射出美丽的椭圆形投影，有些闪烁不定。  
灰白的投影里，两个人挨着坐在高高的水塔上，天边挂着最亮的那颗星星。Lapis听到了微微的风声，还有Peridot浅浅的呼吸声。  
她忍不住跪坐在Peridot旁边，目不转睛地看着投影里自己的背影——有些渺小，瘦削，却十分安心。她静静望着，看着自己的头发被水塔上的风拂起来，颈后的蝴蝶结飘动着，还有波浪般的裙边，而一边的小个子指着那颗星星，一直在说着什么。  
Lapis出神地注视着。  
谷仓里只剩下两个人的呼吸声，和远处原野上风蹑足而去的沙沙声。  
白月低转。

-冬-  
从那天醒过来看到坐在一边的Lapis后，两个人的关系似乎开始缓和了。  
虽然依然交流很少，但已经没有那么剑拔弩张了。Peridot还想赶着在冬天下雪前把谷仓修理好，不然到时候谷仓里也要积雪了。虽然她觉得雪没什么，但她很讨厌雪化开后湿漉漉的感觉，而且木制的地板会发霉。  
她开始加班加点地敲木板，经常呆在屋顶上，很少下那个梯子。她偶尔会在缝隙里瞥见屋里头的Lapis，有些怅然若失地站在那里发呆。她从缝隙里伸出手去，然后朝Lapis招招手。  
“Lazuli！” 她小声地喊了一句。  
Lapis抬起脸来，看着从缝隙里探出来的三角形小脑袋。她眼睛一亮，却很快别过脸去。  
Peridot有些疑惑，她抽出手臂，趴在屋顶上。  
冬天的风已经有些凉了，远处树林里的叶子也差不多都落光了，草地也逐渐枯黄。Peridot把脸埋在臂弯里，摇着腿，眯着眼休息着。天色也不早了，她想着，今天就到这里吧。她从神庙的收音机里听到，离冬季的第一场小雪还有差不多两周呢。  
她把布扯过来，随后抱着自己的工具箱跳下梯子，噔噔噔地跑进了谷仓。  
Lapis坐在角落里的干草垛上，有些半梦半醒地打着瞌睡。谷仓里的书差不多她都看完了。有些难以置信的是，Lapis对于文字的熟悉度显然要胜过Peridot，也许是因为很早接触过地球文明，或者别的什么Peridot不知道的原因，她很喜欢阅读。Peridot一直对于自己阅读文献的能力挺洋洋自得的，但她也是把这件事当做工作的一部分而已。她不知道喜欢看书是一种什么感受，但她大概可以感觉地到，每次Lapis把自己埋在书籍里的时候，都会露出十分安心的表情。  
那样也好。  
不过谷仓的书差不多都看完了。Peridot左右打量了一下，Lapis倒是把自己读完的书和杂志都工整地摆在一边。她在心里数了数，也不过十本左右，大部分还都是很薄的垃圾杂志。要给Lapis找点新书的话，现在时间也不早了，也要等到明天早上才好去神庙那边。Peridot看了眼门外深沉的夕阳，摸了摸下巴。如果早两个月，她才不在乎时间地点、肯定会立马跑去神庙嚷嚷的；不过Garnet和Pearl这些日子来一直都在教她地球礼仪，她大概明白什么时候合适拜访，还有就是不可以和Amethyst到处做些小实验，之类的。  
虽然每次犯错都会被Garnet像拎小鸡一样抓到，然后被Pearl教训一顿，但Peridot还是慢慢学会了什么线可以越、什么不可以。既然都在地球上生活，还是小心一点比较好。  
Peridot搓了搓手，看着闭着眼休息的Lapis。  
啊！  
她很快想到了什么，随后迅速跑到了自己的“百宝箱”旁边倒腾起来。各种小零件发出叮叮当当的声音，在空旷的谷仓里回响着。Lapis有些苦恼地睁开眼，斜眼瞟着一边的Peridot。  
“找到啦！”   
另一头的Peridot兴奋地举起手，小小的手掌里握着一盘录像带。  
她从箱子里爬出来，随后跑向Lapis。Lapis注视着她，看着她跑着跑着脚步逐渐慢了下来，对上Lapis的视线后，脸上的表情逐渐从兴奋变为紧张，最后犹犹豫豫地挪步到Lapis一边，把手里的录像带展示给她看。  
“Lazuli… 我… ” Peridot有些紧张地咕哝着，“嗯，这个是《营地连心》第一季的录像带，你要是觉得无聊的话可以看这个… ”  
Lapis顿了一下，接过录像带，然后用力盯着它。两个人都沉默地看了好一会儿，随后Lapis有些困惑地抬起脸，声音带着一丝犹豫：“就… 这样看吗？”  
“噢！当然不是！” Peridot立马摇摇头，有些兴奋地把录像带从Lapis手里抢走了。她抓起Lapis的手，把她从地上拉起来。两个人穿过有些空旷的谷仓中央，然后Peridot把Lapis带到了二层的阁楼。她示意Lapis坐在一边的沙发上，自己则跪在前面的大电视前面，认真地把录像带插到下面的插口里，然后按了一下旁边的按钮。  
有些积灰的显示屏亮了起来，随后画面上出现了雪花点。没过一会儿，屏幕闪动起来，响起了欢快的音乐，随后屏幕上闪过几个彩色有些失真的标题字：营地连心。  
一个轻柔的女声作为画外音解说起来。  
“上一集营地连心系列中… ”  
Lapis有些好奇地盯着屏幕。昏暗的阁楼间，彩色的光映在她湛蓝的瞳孔，如同一湾清水流转。她下意识地身体前倾，对于第一次接触到这样人类娱乐的宝石来说，这有些困惑、但又引人入胜。  
Peridot调节着音量，一边自言自语：“嗯，这几天忙着修东西，完全忘记了看了… ” 她坐在一边的地板上，伸直腿，手撑在身后，转过脸去看Lapis。  
“这个是人类的预录制的娱乐节目。” 她解释道，“而你现在在看的这个，是地表最强的预录制娱乐节目。”  
“… 哈？” Lapis皱了皱眉。  
“地表最强！” Peridot举起双手，以为Lapis没有听清，又兴奋地大声重复了一遍，“这个是地球上最棒的电视剧了！”  
她随后从口袋里掏出一团纸，随后展开递给Lapis，滔滔不绝地说了起来：“反正呢，先不说这个电视剧的露营设定十分真实，两个队伍各有五人左右吧，在营地之间参加各类挑战争夺第一，还有就是队员之间的合作。别的组合不说，我这么和你说吧，Percy和Pierre这两个人在一起真是全队伍最强！他们先是… ”  
Lapis拿着那张皱巴巴的纸，上面是已经有些模糊的铅笔画的各类图表，和一些注字。她拿着又凑近了些看，发现是一张类似于人物分析的表格，其中大半都是有关Peridot刚刚提到的Percy和Pierre。她兴致缺缺地挪开目光，转而把注意力放在电视上。  
电视上也是一大片淡色的原野，人类们挤在一起，共同搭建着营地。她看着其中一人攀上梯子敲着木板，随后下面的人都为他欢呼起来。Lapis恍了恍神，有些复杂的情绪突然涌了出来。  
“…我和你说哦，这个表格是我前些时候做的，最佳佐证了两个人合作的能力是最强的。” Peridot有些尖细的声音和电视里人物的说话声糅合在一起，在耳边响个不停。Lapis撑着脸，目光在电视和Peridot的脸上游离。她蓝色的眼睛微微眯着，看着Peridot情绪高涨的脸庞，突然有一瞬间，她感觉自己那一颗时刻紧绷的心安静了下来。  
她很轻地叹了口气。  
Peridot停下来，有些困惑地望着Lapis。  
“怎么了？”她手捏成拳，不安地低了低自己的声音，“你不喜欢吗？”  
Lapis摇摇头，随后轻轻拍了拍自己身边沙发的空位。  
“过来一起看吧。”

第二天，清晨六点。  
Steven半梦半醒之间听到了重重的敲门声。他在床上痛苦地咕哝了一声，随后不情不愿地爬起来，扶着楼梯去楼下客厅。  
他拉开房间门，有些惊讶地看到站在门口和他一样矮的Peridot，和她身后有些尴尬的Lapis。Lapis的脸微微红了一下，随后羞涩地点点头。  
“早上好Steven！” Peridot则高兴地招招手，笑眯眯地问道：“你还有多余的书和《营地连心》录像带吗？”

两周后，今年的第一场雪降了下来。

-春-  
新年过去后，暮冬的时节也逐渐走远。雪一点点化开后，露出了原野上尖尖的绿芽，在奶白的雪野间十分显眼。Lapis有时候早上躺在吊床上，看着Peridot晃着腿坐在谷仓外面，数着那些绿色冒头的小草地。如果数量比前一天增加了些，那就说明春天更近了些。  
她呼吸着凉凉的空气，脑袋放空。她喜欢冬天的感觉，尤其是夜晚——平和、无声无息的。偶尔夜半时分、明月低悬的时候，远处的森林里会传来乌林鸮悠长又寂寥的啼鸣。那是一种灰色的大鸟，翼展近乎两米，是游离于夜晚的猎手。Lapis有时候独自在森林里散步，会看到那种生物从头顶无声息地掠过。  
她觉得自己和它很像。  
Lapis闭起眼。  
Peridot已经把谷仓全部修缮完了。有时候Lapis盯着那块崭新的仓顶，会疑惑她是从哪里拿来的这么多新木材。Peridot一般选择支支吾吾回避这个问题，所以Lapis猜测她大概不是通过正规途径得来的。  
“那有什么办法，” Peridot有一天突然说，“我们也没‘钱’啊。”  
Lapis嗤嗤笑着。

Lapis听到了Peridot很轻的脚步声，睁开了眼睛。她转过头去，看到Peridot蹑手蹑脚地走过她身边。Peridot转过脸，对上了Lapis考究的目光，随后停下脚步：“噢，Lazuli，我以为你在睡觉。”  
Lapis从吊床上坐起来，摇摇头。两个人面对面沉默了一会儿。  
“今天你有什么要做的事情吗？” Lapis问道。  
Peridot耸耸肩，随后问道：“那你呢？”  
Lapis再次摇摇头。  
两个人又沉默了好一会儿。  
Peridot跑过去，爬上了吊床，像猫一样窝在Lapis身边，闷闷地望着谷仓外。  
“嗯… 嗯嗯… ” 她喉咙里挤出焦虑的嘀咕声，随后爆发似地跳了起来，滚下了吊床。  
“好闲啊！真的好闲——！”  
Lapis也觉得。  
《营地连心》的录像带也差不多都看完了，Steven借给自己的书也翻了好几遍。无事可做的时候，总觉得谷仓这附近静得离谱，似乎空气都结了块，像酸奶那样难以搅动。这让Lapis觉得很沉闷，就算飞到水塔上去看星星也没那么有意思了。这个时候她通常会选择睡觉打发时间，日均睡眠时间显著增加；而Peridot这几天也过于频繁地跑去神庙找Amethyst玩。  
两个人面面相觑了一会儿，随后窝在一块嘀嘀咕咕了好久，最终还是没能决定下来要做什么。Peridot有些丧气地趴在地板上，百般聊赖地翻着手边最近的杂志。书页哗啦哗啦地响着，声音在两人之间浮动，如同被惊扰的水纹。  
Lapis打着呵欠，看着身下窝着的Peridot翻动地越来越慢，随后定定地盯着其中一页。她很快把铺在地上的杂志拿起来，站了起来，一边翻阅着一边若有所思地点头。Lapis眯起眼睛，终于看清了杂志封面。好像是和地球植物有关的，但也不太清楚。有一个人类手里拿着什么东西，坐在一台机器上。  
“喔喔… 这样，这样。” Peridot自言自语的嘀咕着，随后一合掌，转向Lapis，把手里的书展示给她看。  
“看这个！Lazuli！” 她激动地把那一页凑过去，几乎碰着Lapis的鼻尖，“人类竟然也会种植生物！而且过程和种植宝石人差不多诶！”  
Lapis有些懵懵地接过杂志，低头简单地浏览过那一页。好像是她早些时候，因为不是很在意所以跳过的章节，基本是关于介绍人类作物，以及教导如何种玉米之类的。  
她大概看完，随后看着Peridot。后者露出非常得意的神色，然后拍了拍胸脯，语气都带着洋洋自得：“不好意思，而本宝石正是一位认证幼儿园技师，种植这种事情，对我来说简直没有难度的。”  
“所以… ？”  
Peridot睁开眼，带着一丝兴奋和期待：“你难道还不明白吗Lazuli，现在正是春天，种植的时节！我们可以种植自己喜欢的作物，方法是一样的，而且这些生物也是从土地中吸取能量，所以我可以大概率推论，这些作物成熟后也会和宝石人一样活蹦乱跳。我们甚至可以组建我们自己的玉米军队了！”  
Lapis睁大了眼睛，随后有些难以置信地瞟了四周一眼，犹豫地说道：“可我从没见过… 跑着的玉米，除了看到它们躺在人类的餐桌上。”  
“那是因为人类也没种植过宝石人，低估了他们的潜能！” Peridot摆摆手，“如果他们种过就能理解啦。我们种植的时候，一定可以挖掘出他们的全部潜能！”  
Lapis似懂非懂地点点头，随后跳下吊床，走到Peridot身边。  
“所以首先要做什么？” 她问道。  
“当然是开垦一块土地啦。” Peridot抱着手臂。  
Lapis紧张地向后退了一步，手握成拳，眼神别开。她声音低了下来：“可… 可是，我不想现在用能力去塑星… ”  
Peridot看着Lapis，一时有些失语。她随后拉住了后退的Lapis，张了张嘴，又摇了摇头，很快语气有些急了起来：“没关系，没关系。” 她安抚道，捡起落在脚边的杂志，急急地向前翻了几页，突然眼睛一亮，然后笑嘻嘻地递给Lapis。  
Lapis有些焦虑地接过，死死盯着那页杂志，却一个字也读不进去。  
“我们可以用人类的方式开垦！比如说这个！” Peridot似乎明白了Lapis的心思似的，用手指了指书的左上角那台奇形怪状的机械，“拖拉机！”  
“别忘啦，”Peridot哼哼地说，“在组装机械方面，可没别的宝石比得过我。”

春日来临。  
冬天剩下的那层薄雪已经全部化开，露出了柔软泥泞的草野，还有随着温度回升而漫山遍野绽放的星星点点的野花。原先奶色的雪野现在覆盖上了一层柔软的花毯，远处的森林也抽出了新的枝条，披上了毛茸茸的翠色新叶。候鸟们似乎也都陆陆续续飞了回来，原本寂静无声的林间也开始传出红胸戴胜悠远的啁啭啼鸣；冰层逐渐消融，林间的泉水涌动着。枝叶繁复间的几弘春泉，也游来了悠哉的绿头鸭。湿气逐渐厚重起来，早晨偶尔也会升起薄薄的晨雾，背后的朝阳如同水色间的倒影，映衬着深橙的一点。  
两个人开垦玉米地的计划也如期进行。  
Lapis很快就弄到了不少玉米粒，而Peridot的拖拉机也迅速组装起来。Lapis有时候不由得佩服Peridot的动手能力，仅仅在一周内，就把一切从无到有创造了出来。  
她本来对于那台拖拉机有些本能的抗拒，可还是拗不过Peridot的邀请。Lapis抱着那一大篮子玉米粒，坐在那台拖拉机的尾部，而Peridot则爬上驾驶位，兴奋地抖着腿。她随后转过脸，问道：“Lazuli，你想从哪里开始？“  
Lapis遥望着一望无际的原野。春天的风拂过，带着冬日的一丝寒冷，还有即将到来的夏季的热烈，把万物复苏的讯息传过千山。她看着那片五色斑斓的草野，之前的小心思突然全部都消失地没了踪影。胸口中涌过一丝热切，她的语调也扬了起来。  
“从谷仓门口开始吧。“ Lapis回答。  
拖拉机嗡嗡响动起来，很快载着两人朝前挪去。

-夏-  
自从把玉米地给开垦出来后，有了想要照顾的东西，好像也没有那么闲了。  
到了夏天的时候，天气逐渐热了起来。春天的玉米苗已经长成了高耸的杆，比Peridot还高了。有时候Peridot走到地里去，还要拨开杆子把自己没入进去。这之后Lapis就得飞起来，才能找得到在玉米田里到处乱跑的Peridot。玉米高挑的枝干上结出了青色的玉米苞，裹在深绿的叶子里，在夏夜有些燥热的暖风中轻轻摇动。  
不过每次傍晚回家，还是感觉家里空空的。  
Peridot摇着腿，坐在二楼的阁楼架子上，还在把弄着手里的口琴。上周和Lapis坐在一起看杂志的时候，她突然决定要做一个“单石乐队”。究其原因，也不过是大概两周前，她和Amethyst及Steven出去玩的时候，突然发掘了自己可以控制金属的能力。那天从游乐园回来后，她一边兴冲冲地抱着那个巨大的玩偶，一边在Lapis周围打着转，热切地展示自己的能力。她把Lapis椅子周围的小螺帽一个个都悬浮起来，然后就和逗猫似的，自己和自己转着玩。  
Lapis放下手里的书，看着那个小个子兴冲冲地在自己周围到处乱跑，就像只毛茸茸的小动物。  
再过了一周，两个人照顾完玉米地，回到谷仓后，Lapis顺手翻看一本所谓的“音乐杂志”的时候，Peridot忽然凑过来，然后嗯嗯嗯地看了好久，突然在她耳边宣布要做一个乐队。  
Lapis看着杂志上几个衣着夸装的人摇头晃脑的样子，随后疑惑地抬起头：“你一个人？”  
“嗯！”  
Peridot张开双臂，旁边那把萨克斯就缓缓浮了起来。她得意洋洋地看着那把在空中打着转的萨克斯，为了不让它掉下去，又在Lapis面前假装镇定，脑门冒出汗来。  
Lapis耸了耸肩：“那你加油喔。” 她把脸埋在书里，忍不住偷偷笑了一下。  
对面传来萨克斯摔在地上的一声闷响，和Peridot苦恼的呜咽。

而此时，Peridot把弄着那把口琴，脚下还横七竖八地摆着三角铁、鼓铃和萨克斯之类的乐器。许久不见她下来的Lapis爬上阁楼，看到她一脸心事重重的样子，似乎在思索着什么问题。  
“怎么了？” Lapis走过去，视线平行，认真地看着坐在架子上的小个子。  
Peridot放下口琴，一脸严肃地回望着Lapis，随后慢吞吞地说：“我在想，” 她摸着自己的下巴，沉思道，“比起用声音来做音乐，我们为什么不用物体来做音乐呢？”  
Lapis抬了抬眉毛。  
“在单石乐队上受挫了吗？”  
“嘶… ” Peridot像是被踩到了尾巴的猫，回避开Lapis的目光。不过很快，她就兴致勃勃地转回了头：“也不是！就是，你想想哇！我们可以创作更多东西，就比如说别的什么… 装置。”  
她考究地敲了敲脑袋，随后重复道：“装置。”  
Lapis有些莫名其妙地看着她。  
“嘿！” Peridot忽然说，“我们应该创造些别的什么。不是那种有活动意义的建造，就是，创造点东西… 没有任何意义的，但也许是美观、或者可以产生‘共鸣’的那类东西… 就像是音乐一样。”  
Lapis还是不太明白。  
Peridot跳下架子，随后张开手臂，突然宣布道：“我们来装修谷仓吧！”  
“突然的… 为什么？” Lapis问道。  
“诶？你不觉得太空旷了吗？” Peridot转过脸去，“我们可以用自己的方式改变它！用物体来创造共鸣！”  
她一边说着，拉过Lapis的手，领着她跑下阁楼。两个人手拉着手，在谷仓里四处打量着。Peridot一直兴奋地说着话，小小的想法像夏日午后的暴雨一样倾泻而出。而一边的Lapis眨眨眼，安静地听着。  
“这里我们可以做个大的水缸… 就像是我们在电视上看到的那样，水族馆那样！我们可以把电视挪到外面，建一个大露台… ”  
Peridot激动地比划着，在谷仓里面打着转。跑跑跳跳了好一会儿，之后拉起Lapis的手，问道：“Lapis，你想要做点什么？”  
Lapis摇摇头，有些迷茫。“我不知道… ” 她的手被裹在Peridot有些暖和的手掌里，“我从没想过这个。”  
Peridot抬起脸看着她，然后突然眼睛一亮，把Lapis拉出了谷仓外。她跑到一边去，然后站在旁边的一个小坡上，把手掌围在嘴边，远远地对着Lapis喊道：“那我们——在这里做一个——营地连心，的帐篷吧——”  
Lapis露齿笑了起来。

这之后，两个人把谷仓里的各种各样的破烂都收集了起来。Peridot建起了一幢巨型的半玻璃容器，Lapis把里面灌满海水后，两个人去海边踏着浪抓起了小鱼。夏日的海风拂过Lapis的鬓发，粼粼波光在奶白的月光下闪动着，海水浮起了她靛蓝色的裙摆。两个人在蓝白的海岸间打闹着，随后Peridot捧着小鱼缸，像小猫一样兴奋地跑在前面；而Lapis扬起手从海间浮起一个满是各色海鱼的大水球，优哉哉地跟在后面。两个人沿着海堤，像是散步一般一前一后地走着；偶尔Peridot会跑回Lapis跟前，吵着要给手里的小鱼缸换一条新鱼。那团在空中不定形状的水球，在月光的照耀下闪着柔和的光泽。  
水族箱建好后，两个人又开始捣鼓起谷仓来。在位置上争执良久后，Peridot在谷仓门上架设了露台，然后把沙发和电视搬了上去。两个人之后又在谷仓的顶上拉上了装饰的晾衣绳，Peridot还非常自作主张地加上了所谓的自我防御的发射台。热烈的阳光滚落在谷仓的四周，天空无云如镜。暖风拂过那些衣物的时候，在屋顶上投下了不规则的阴影。  
随后Lapis抱来了帐篷，正准备展开的时候，Peridot突然跑过来打乱了她的注意力。  
她兴致勃勃地说：“Laz，你来模仿Percy嘛。”  
Lapis脸红了一下，有些不好意思地别过脸。  
“拜托了拜托了！” Peridot围着她打转，“你模仿得实在是太像了！”  
Lapis回过头看着在自己边上的小个子，然后叹了口气，有些无奈地笑了起来。  
“好吧好吧。” Lapis回答。她挺了挺背，张开双臂把帐篷拉开，随后清了清喉咙，嗓音低沉地说道：“这可是颜色战争，难道这对你而言就一点意义都没有吗？”  
她看向Peridot，目光深深，然后柔和地开口：“你说是吧，Pierre。”

等到悠长的夏日快要结束，谷仓早已不是原来的样子了，除了本来的装修外，还被两个人各样的meep morp填满了。Lapis有时候转过脸看向远处的谷仓，越过层层浪起的玉米叶尖儿，她看到银色的金属在阳光下闪着耀目的光芒，感觉就像是做了一场仲夏夜疯狂的梦。她的裙摆在风中浮动，像是海色的涟漪。

-秋-  
已经是第二年秋天了。  
去年还是空旷的原野上已经变成了一块郁郁葱葱的玉米地了。  
风拂过原野的时候，Lapis可以看到那些高高的苞谷尖摇曳着，在清爽的天气间翩翩起舞。深绿色的苞谷叶子拂动着，在远处窃窃私语。她第一次意识到秋天不光是一切荒芜，也许还有更多的东西成长出来了。崭新的、从上一个四季轮回间结下的果实，南飞的大雁，水湾之间垂头昏昏欲睡的绿头鸭，林间摇摇坠落的秋叶，在午夜无声落下的秋雨，还有天幕低悬的更圆的月亮和更亮的星星们。  
多么美妙的人世间。  
远处的玉米地间传来了拖拉机的声响，除此之外就只剩下风吹动树叶的声音，还有谷仓边帐篷上旗帜的拂动声。她眯起眼睛，望着在玉米地时隐时现的Peridot，忍不住笑了起来。玉米长得很高，个子矮小Peridot在其间穿行，总觉得十分可爱。  
她展开翅膀，飞上了水塔，然后坐在水塔上，俯视着底下的Peridot。Peridot似乎心情很好，哼着不成调的曲子，坐在拖拉机上威风地巡视着那一群玉米们。  
大概过些时候这些玉米就会跑跳起来？  
虽然是因为有些寂寞才种下了这些玉米，但Peridot和Lapis在这段时间里却忙忙碌碌的，Lapis 有时候反而会有些忘记为什么会种玉米。  
她眯着眼。今天早些时候已经给地里面都浇过了水，之后Peridot就打发她回谷仓看电视去了。“作为经验丰富的认证幼儿园技师，” Peridot停下拖拉机，得意洋洋地竖起右手食指，“剩下的事情都是小菜一碟，交给我来做就行。” Lapis躺在躺椅上，看着手里的杂志，耸了耸肩，就飞回了谷仓。Peridot不在的时候，谷仓其实也挺无聊的，就连CPH都没那么有意思了。这个时候她会选择睡上一觉，等Peri傍晚回来叫醒她，然后一起看电视。她喜欢睡觉——睡觉的时候，时间过得很快，也什么都不用去想，是只属于自己一个人的时间。  
今天她选择在水塔上休息一会儿，也许等着夜晚降临，然后数数星星。

她记得第一次在谷仓见到Peridot的时候，她也是躺在水塔上休息。不过那个时候是为了躲避Peri的叫嚷；现如今躺在水塔上，除了感觉自己里天空更近了一些，也可以更好地看到玉米地，和被玉米完全盖住了的Peridot。就像是高高的瞭望塔，如果有什么事的话，Lapis第一时间就会知道了。  
当然，这里也很安静。  
已经是黄昏了，太阳西斜，天边浮现出瑰丽的淡紫色晚霞。  
Lapis闭上了眼睛。  
一切似乎都逐渐远遁，只留下了遥远的拖拉机的突突声，和清爽的秋意。她可以感觉到夜幕逐渐升起，光线暗淡。她舒适地深吸一口气，随后呼出来，让自己的思绪全部都平复。  
没有咆哮着的大海，也没有寂静无声的海底，没有铁石英，没有自己在镜间遥望了千年、亘古不变的星空，梦里面这些都没有，只有带着雪花点的电视机，和两个人半夜依偎着兴奋看电视的样子；在谷仓到处乱跑的玉米，和外面一望无际的深绿色的玉米地，在秋风下摇曳着墨绿的浪潮… 梦都是奇怪念想的拼接，但身在其中的人却觉得合理。  
在地球上的宝石们也会做梦，多么可爱。

也不知道过了多久，Lapis感到自己被推了推，有些迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼，抬脸看到了坐在一旁认真看着她的Peridot。  
“怎么睡在水塔上？我在下面叫了你好久，你都没反应。” Peridot手撑在后面，坐在她旁边，“…这么高的水塔，爬上来可真是南倒我了。”  
Lapis打了个呵欠，随后也坐起身来。“抱歉，” Lapis抓了抓脑袋，“所以… 你都做完了？”  
“当然！” Peridot哼哼地笑了一声，“说了很简单嘛。”她随后小心翼翼地站起来，让自己保持平衡，然后从身后掏出一个东西举到Lapis面前：“嗒哒——”  
那是一个白色的花环。因为被Peridot捏在手上，有一些蔫了，不过依然是好看的。  
Peridot跪下来，把花环小心地戴在了Lapis头上，然后满意地点点头，撑着身子笑嘻嘻地看着Lapis。奶白的花环在Lapis海蓝色的蓬松软发间，非常好看。  
Lapis有些吃惊。她举起手，小心地碰着那些花瓣。花瓣上还沾着夜傍的露水，带着清新的植被的气味。她耳朵红了起来，有些不好意思地鼓了鼓脸。  
“谢谢… ”  
“没关系！！” Peridot立刻回答了，随后开心地坐在了Lapis一边。“这个还是Connie之前教我的。不得不说，那个人类小鬼手还蛮巧的… 不过我也不想否认自己很聪明，这种简单把戏随便学学就会啦，这个花环才花了我不到半个小时就做完了。”  
Lapis忍不住咯咯笑了起来。  
不知道为什么，Peridot望着Lapis，也跟着笑了起来。  
两个人都没再说话，眯着眼看着天上的星星。Lapis的头发被水塔上的风拂起来，颈后的蝴蝶结飘动着，裙摆也随着摇动。她突然觉得这个场景有些熟悉，她想起了Peridot的梦境。去年秋天的那个夜晚，也是这样的天气，她一个人坐在水塔上休息后回到了谷仓，看到了迷迷糊糊的Peridot，和她有些可爱的幻想。  
“秋天很适合观星。” Peridot伸出手去，指着母星那个方向说道，“连母星也可以看得很清楚。是因为大气压比较高，尤其是天气晴好的时候，云层少，地球的大气层折射率高，视野更清晰。”  
“是吗？”  
“嗯。不过比起这个，我更想回去看CPH。” Peridot闭上眼睛，有些放松地躺倒，懒洋洋补充道，“这里硬邦邦的，还是想躺在沙发上。”  
Lapis若有所思地摸了摸自己的下巴，转过脸去看着Peridot。随后没等Peridot反应，她伸手拉过她，纵身跃下了水塔。她把Peridot抱在怀里，随后水蓝色的双翼从背后的宝石涌出，用力扑棱了两下后，两个人在天幕下滑翔起来。  
不出意外，Peridot小小一只还挺轻的。  
“哇啊啊——”  
而另一边，Peridot无比慌张地搂住Lapis的脖子，紧张地把脸埋在她怀里，声音都打起颤来：“你你突然做什么啊！”  
“带你回去啊。” Lapis的声音带着笑，语调轻轻的，“不是你说爬水塔很累嘛。”  
“我… 唔。” Peridot有些哑口无言，随后试探似地把脸从Lapis怀里探出来，很快就被夜幕下广阔无际的原野给吸引了。她仔细盯着下边有些小小的谷仓，和谷仓周围一圈的景致。风掠过两个人的发间，Peridot兴奋地张望，随后转过脸开心地看着一侧的Lapis，腾出一只手来给她正了正花环：“能飞真好啊！每天都可以看到这么棒的景色… ”  
“好看吗？” Lapis调笑道，“也就那样吧。”  
她随后稳稳地降落在谷仓门口，抱着Peridot进了谷仓。  
“真的啦！” Peridot趴在Lapis肩膀上，有些意犹未尽地嘀咕着，“主要是因为自己从来没有在那个视角上看过谷仓… 觉得很有趣。”  
“喜欢的话，等会儿再带你去附近飞一圈吧。” Lapis把Peridot放在沙发上，随后自己坐再了一边的吊床上，“不过现在还是看电视吧。”  
“噢噢真的吗！” Peridot跳下沙发，兴奋地张了张双臂，“Lapis 最棒惹！”  
“我知道。” Lapis眨眨眼睛，随后用手扶了扶脑袋上的花环，“顺带，这个花环很好看。”  
Peridot脸红了些，随后两个人都忍不住笑了起来。

谷仓里响过有些寂寥的电视噪声，大雁又要南飞了。它们飞过谷仓顶浮动的那一串衣服们，又是一年秋天。

-FIN-


End file.
